


【Dickjay】法式薄餅

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: IG上最近興起一家打卡名店，Dick纏著Jason一起去吃。Dickjay weekend 題目：撒嬌的方法＋真是，還真是不坦率。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	【Dickjay】法式薄餅

**Author's Note:**

> 有私設的OOC文，摸魚好開心。

早在Dick說要稍微繞一下路時，Jason就該有不好的預感了。

大街上兩個男人拉拉扯扯的十分顯眼，已經有不少民眾特意放慢腳步關注，或是假裝回頭探聽發生什麼爭執。Jason打從心底覺得幸好他的長相算還可以，而旁邊的Dick是位帥哥。如果今天是臉稍微抱歉點的兩個男人時，肯定有人率先報警，這正是帥哥的特權。

「好嘛～Jason我們去吃啦～」  
「我不是已經說好了！你想吃就趕快去排隊，我去那邊等你」  
「我們一起去排隊啦－－」

Dick正像顆黏皮糖一樣賴在Jason身上不走，彷彿是沒骨頭的軟體生物似地癱軟在他的戀人後背。Jason才剛努力扒開抓緊他肩膀的手指，不到三秒，那些手指又沾黏到他身上的另一塊地方。他惡狠狠掐了一塊下滑到屁股上的手臂肉，聽見路過的女孩子們突然發出高昂又馬上掩飾掉的嗚咽聲，完了，在這樣扯下去他們真的會被當成變態。

「陪我去、陪我！」  
「你是21歲，不是12歲好嗎！Dickhead！」

頭痛於像小孩子撒嬌一樣不停吵鬧的Dick，Jason忍不住嘆了一口氣。Dick想去的是在前方不遠處的一家法式薄餅餐車，那是IG上最近正紅的打卡美食店。豐富的水果配料與裝飾得宜的鮮奶油，讓薄餅在捲起來時如同新娘在結婚儀式上所握的捧花，這大幅受到女性族群的歡迎。

但讓這家店出名的並不是那能帶來戀愛預兆、祝福情侶的甜美造型，而是賣得最火熱的英雄口味薄餅。老闆特意製作了知名英雄們的餅乾，讓點餐的人可以免費選擇1~2位喜歡的義警放在中間。許多購買的顧客表示：光是注視放著的餅乾就十分療癒。雖然Jason搞不清楚為什麼會很療癒。

假如在將手持英雄薄餅的照片上傳IG時，有好好打上指定的專門主題標籤與該英雄的名子後，之後通通能得到正聯官方IG的紅心，這更掀起了超級英雄粉絲們的購買熱潮。畢竟這可是難得能被官方回應的機會，Jason覺得負責管理帳號的人絕對加班到快崩潰。

不過他也有在IG上看到Kori跟Roy一起來自拍打卡這家店過，餅乾理所當然的是Starfire跟Arsenal。Roy還特地在內文寫上3缺1後標註Jason，於是Jason把Roy的帳號拉黑了一週。

「你真的那麼想吃嗎？」

Jason無力地問，Dick立刻點頭如搗蒜，只差沒有在臉上用麥克筆寫出"我很想吃"四個大字。現在白粉色小餐車前面排滿了等著點餐跟取餐的女孩子們，說實話Jason完全不想擠進那群女人海裡，就為了點上那麼一份法式薄餅。可是Dick一個大男人去排肯定很尷尬，他只好捨命陪戀人。

「......排就排吧」  
「愛你、Littlewing」

得到戀人同意的Dick迅速在Jason臉頰上偷落下一個吻，笑嘻嘻的離開時反被手肘大力撞了一下肚子。

「這裡是外面」  
「有什麼關係？沒人會在意的」

他環顧周圍一圈。的確，手捧著薄餅的客人都忙者拍照打卡上傳，還在排隊的則是嘰嘰喳喳地討論要選那兩位英雄，誰都沒有注意到這邊。但是Jason就是莫名有種，感覺其實附近的人都在不時偷瞄他們的錯覺。

「Jay你想吃什麼口味？」  
「啊，不是你一個人要吃的嗎？」  
「一起分著吃嘛，選我們都喜歡的口味比較好」

為了應付客製化的要求，店員給欲點餐的客人都發了一張菜單，勾選好後就可以交回給店家付款，大幅加快了點單的速度。除了英雄餅乾要在領取的當下選擇(避免提前完售）。因為薄餅是現點現做，等的時間稍微長了點，兩人倚靠在店家放的圓形高腳桌旁觀察大家的選擇。

「世界最佳拍檔、W.W跟Flash、世界最佳拍檔、G.L軍團、Black Canary......，喔有單持Batman跟Robin的，這一定是高譚當地人」  
「你能不能安靜5分鐘就好？」  
「除非你找東西堵住我的嘴」

從旁走過的顧客中，手持英雄薄餅的人大概佔了9成，銷量真的相當可觀。Dick還在每看見一個組合就唸給Jason聽一次，聽見他唸出聲音的女孩子都在竊竊痴笑。

「你說這算不算變相的人氣調查？我一直奇怪為什麼JL沒有發出版權警告，反而是任由店家蹭人氣賺錢。是不是這樣Bruce之後才知道要做誰的周邊，好用來幫忙填補Superman造成的戰損？」

Dick一本正經地猜測，Jason沒好氣哼了一聲不打算回答。等到店員手持大聲公呼叫領取的號碼時，Dick看了眼手上的單子本想去拿，結果Jason突然堅持他去就行。沒過多久他便捧者英雄薄餅回來，上面放著5位義警餅乾。

「Jason」  
「是店家說只要加價，就可以多放幾片上去......而且他們說餅乾烤太多，這個組合剛好有折價，我才多買的」

Dick好笑地看著戀人滿臉脹紅地辯解，直到對方惱羞成怒，直接把薄餅直遞到他面前。

「你到底還要不要吃！」  
「當然，在那之前我先拍一張照紀念一下。順便衝個人氣」

Dick在自己的IG上放了一張舉著法式薄餅的自拍合照，在鮮奶油上方插有Batman、Nightwing、Redrobin、Robin、還有Redhood餅乾。雖然其中一人的臉被薄餅遮住看不見，但熟識他們的人都知道站在Dick旁邊，臉故意用薄餅擋住的人是Jason。

\--  
「我記得你不是不愛吃法式薄餅嗎？」  
「因為Littlewing很不坦率，明明一直很想去買又拉不下臉，所以我只好代替他說出來囉」

之後被其他人問起時的Dick嘴巴叼著洋芋片，蠻不在乎地說。


End file.
